Life as Dauntless
by little-miss-bookworm94
Summary: They've gotten rid of Jeanine so everything should be fine right? They can go back to their lives and be happy? Maybe...or maybe something bigger is brewing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so it's been a while since I've written anything on here so I might be a little rusty but I'm going to try my best. I've got a couple other ideas besides this one that I'm going to try and work on so watch for those and leave me some feedback. I now this idea has been used a lot but I really like it and wanted to try my hand at writing my own. It's a no-war story so all characters but Al are still alive. Canon pairings.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Tris POV

Initiation has ended and I have now been a member of Dauntless for around six months now. Things between Tobias and I are going extremely well. Since I have gotten over my seventh fear, intimacy, we have been throwing around the idea of living together, although we may as well be now since we spend nearly every night together anyway. We basically live in two apartments since we both have stuff at the others place and switch off where we sleep each night. However, we have not made it official yet, or even discussed whose apartment we would live in for that matter.

After initiation we chose our jobs. I chose to help train the new initiates and to work in the tattoo parlor, which is where I am now. I am in the middle of drawing a flaming skull on a rather large man's calf when I hear my name being called.

"Tris? You here?" It's Christina.

"Yea, just a minute!" I answer back.

I finish up the man's tattoo and cover it with a bandage before walking out front to find Christina sitting in a chair flipping through a book of tattoos.

"Looking for some new ink?" I ask jokingly.

She puts the book down and laughs before replying "No, not today. I actually came to ask you something."

"Okay…"

"Don't act so scared. I just wanted to see if you and Four would be interested in coming over to Zeke's place tonight. He's inviting everybody over for a game of 'Candor or Dauntless."

I have absolutely no idea what that is, but, at risk of letting my Abnegation show, I nod. "Sure, that sounds fun. I'll let To- Four know. What time?"

I watch Christina's face to see if she noticed my slip but she seems unfazed as she says "We're all meeting at five."

I nod again and say " Okay, see you then."

She waves and says, "See you", before leaving.

The rest of my day is uneventful and as soon as my shift is over I set out to find Tobias. Figuring he is already finished in the control room, I head to his apartment. When I reach the door, I don't even bother to knock and just walk in. I look around but I don't see him anywhere so I go across the room to his bedroom.

I peek my head in and have to stifle a laugh. Tobias is laying across his bed, limbs splayed out, head hanging off the side and his mouth open while he snores, and he's wearing nothing but his boxers. I bite my lip to hold back my laughter and tiptoe across the room. As gently as I can, so as not to wake him, I climb onto the bed so that I am over top of him. I lean down and lightly kiss neck, his jaw, his cheek, his forehead, his nose, and, finally, his lips.

Tobias stirs slightly beneath me, opens one eye for a second then rolls over. One of his legs catches mine and I topple over, almost falling into the floor. I huff and come up with a new tactic. I climb off the bed and head for the kitchen. I come back with a glass of ice water. I stand off to the side in case I need to make a quick escape. I toss the water over him and he shoots up off the bed, wet and sputtering, muscles tensed like he's ready for a fight.

"What-Who-Tris?! Why?!" He stammers, water dripping off him onto the floor.

I giggle and answer, "Well, I tried to wake you up nicely but that didn't work so I had to come up with something else."

He relaxes and tries, and fails I might add, to give me dirty look. He crosses his arms before saying, "And you though pouring ice water on me was the best idea?" He attempts to sound stern but it doesn't work.

I hold back my laughter at his poor attempt to scold me, and shrug, "Yep." I say simply.

A devilish grin spreads across his face. "Well," He says, "That's going to cost you dearly because now I will have to pay you back."

"I'm not scared." I say simply, watching as he walks to the dresser to retrieve clean clothes, muttering something along the lines of "a man can't even take a nap in peace". I giggle and plop down on the bed as he pulls a simple, black, long-sleeved shirt on and then struggles to pull on black jeans. I burst into a fit of laughter when I realize why he's having so much trouble getting them on.

He stops trying to tug the pants on and looks at me. "What's so funny?" he asks.

Through my laughter I answer "Tobias, when people say 'get into her pants', I don't think they mean to do it literally."

He looks down, realizing his mistake. His cheeks burn bright red as he quickly discards the pants and grabs another pair, carefully inspecting them to make sure they are actually his and not mine again.

"That is why you need your own dresser." He states. I had my own drawer in his dresser, but sometimes, like now, things got mixed up.

"I have my own dresser." I answer, lying back on the bed. "It's just not in this apartment."

"Well, maybe you should move it into this apartment…"He says almost like a suggestion.

After a moment I realize what he is getting at and sit up, with a smirk on my face and say, "Tobias Eaton, are you asking me to move in with you?"

He smiles and sits next to me, taking my hand in his before saying, " Yes, Beatrice Prior, I am asking you to move in with me."

"Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of a big step…"

"Well, we've been talking about it for a while, and we practically live together now anyway, so why not make it official?"

I smile and lean in to press my lips to his before saying, "Okay, then, yes, I will move in with you."

He grins and kisses me much harder than I did him. "I love you." He whispers, touching his forehead to mine.

"I love you too." I say back.

"Should we start moving your stuff?" he asks.

I laugh before answering, "Well, Mr. Eager, normally I would say yes, but we already have a prior engagement. "I glace at the clock. "And actually, we're late."

He frowns, leaning back. "A prior engagement?"

"Yes, I kind of told Christina that we would meet her and everybody at Zeke's to play Candor or Dauntless…"

"Hmm…okay I suppose we could do that then." He smirks. "If you think you can handle it."

I narrow my eyes, "Of course I can handle it…but…um…what is it?"

I expect him to laugh but he doesn't. He instead he simply says, "Well, someone will ask you Candor or Dauntless and if you pick Candor you have to answer a question truthfully, and if you pick Dauntless you have to do a dare. If you refuse, you have to remove an article of clothing."

I nod. "That doesn't sound too bad." What did I get myself into? "But we better get going before Christina comes to hunt us down."

Tobias kisses me once more before standing, pulling me up with him. While he puts on his sneakers, I pull on a baggy, black sweatshirt to give me an extra layer for this game. As we are walking hand in hand to Zeke's, I realize the reason the sweatshirt is so baggy is because it is Tobias's, not mine. I smile to myself, but he doesn't notice.

We reach Zeke's door a few minutes later. I expect Tobias to knock but instead he just walks right in. Upon entering we are greeted with the sight of, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and, of course, Zeke.

"It's about time!" Christina exclaims.

"Yea, we were starting to think we would have to come find you and pull you two apart or something." Uriah jokes.

I roll my eyes as Zeke says, "Yeah, thankfully we didn't have to do that because I for one did not want to see Four's naked ass."

Tobias and I both blush as he says, "For your information, we were both fully clothed."

"Then why are you so late?" Christina asks, the Candor in her coming out.

I sit next to Tobias in front of the couch as I answer, "Four was sleeping and didn't want to wake up." I notice him roll his eyes at me.

"Okay, well, now that everyone is here, let's get this party started! I'll go first." Zeke says, rubbing his hands together and looking around the room. "Hmm…let's see…baby brother, candor or dauntless?"

Uriah rolls his eyes, "I am not your 'baby' brother, and dauntless."

"Okay, I dare you to…sit in Four's lap until your next turn." Zeke grins.

Uriah's eyes widen and he looks at Tobias, who looks a little nervous as well. He fingers the hem of his shirt for a moment, contemplating, before getting up and crossing the room to sit on Tobias's lap. Everyone can't help but laugh at how uncomfortable they both look.

"Okay, my turn." He says, trying to sit absolutely still and not touch Tobias more than he already has to. "I pick…Christina."

"Candor." She answers.

"Pansycake!" He shouts as we all roll our eyes. "Okay, what is one of your fears?"

Christina hesitates for a moment before answering, "Moths."

Will, Tobias and I already knew this so we are not surprised but everyone else looks at her with confused expressions.

"Okay my turn!" She says, before anyone can ask questions. "Um…Tris, candor or dauntless?"

"Um…dauntless." I answer nervously.

"I dare you to…stand in the middle of the room and show everyone your underwear." I stare wide-eyed at the evil grin on her face, fingering the hem of my sweatshirt. I don't want to chicken out of my first dare, but I also don't know that I want everyone to see my underwear. I look at Tobias out of the corner of my eye, he is trying to get Uriah, who is leaning back into his chest and apparently no longer embarrassed, to take his head off his shoulder. His expression is unreadable.

"What's it going to be, Stiff?" Lynn sneers.

That comment is what provokes my next action. I get up and walk to the center of the room, everyone's eyes on me. I shakily unbutton my jeans and slide them down to just below my hips, allowing everyone in the room to see my lacey, dark red panties, my face close to the same shade. I hear a whistle from behind me. I know it is Uriah when I hear a hand- Tobias's- collide with a skull, and him yelp. I quickly yank my jeans back up and hurry back over to my spot next to Tobias. He offers me a small smile while Uriah rubs the large, red handprint on the side of his head. I can't help but notice he looks a little uncomfortable, and so does Uriah, who is now sitting straight up again and trying to avoid touching Tobias. I have to fight back a smile when I realize why. Apparently the sight of my underwear was a little much for Tobias.

Everyone is quiet so it takes a moment before I remember it is my turn. I lift my head and look around. I pick my victim easily. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask, hoping she will choose dauntless.

"Dauntless, duh." She says.

An evil grin spreads across my face as Tobias leans over to whisper an idea in my ear.

"Hey, no giving ideas! That's cheating!" Zeke shouts.

"He wasn't giving me ideas." I lie.

"Oh really? Then what did he say?"

"I really don't think he, or everyone else for that matter, wants know." I try to look embarrassed while Tobias just smirks. Zeke shakes his head. I turn my attention back to Lynn. "Okay Lynn, I dare you to go streaking through the pit."

Lynn frowns, looking down at her shirt. After a minute she lifts it over her head. "Not going to happen." She says matter-of-factly. I'm a little disappointed but at the same time I feel a small burst of pride that I didn't chicken out and she did. Lynn looks around the room before settling her gaze on Zeke. "Zeke, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Zeke says like it was already obvious.

"Okay, I dare you to…let me put make-up on you and paint your nails."

Zeke shrugs and stands. "Okay." He follows Lynn out of the apartment while the rest of us sit and make small talk until they return a few minutes later. The whole room bursts into laughter at the sight of Zeke. His nails are bright pink, and he has blue eye shadow, black eye liner, bright red lipstick and pink blush. I'm not sure but I think he even has some mascara on.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He rolls his eyes and returns to his seat. He looks around before settling on his victim. "Four."

"Yes ma'am?" Tobias smirks.

"You'll pay for that one. Now pick your poison."

"Candor."

"Chicken." Zeke sneers as Tobias shrugs. "What's your real name?"

Tobias shrugs off his jacket and tosses it to the side. I knew he would not answer that one. He does not even look around the room before choosing. "Uriah."

"Finally!" Uriah exclaims. "Dauntless!"

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap until I say otherwise."

"Oh come on! Really?" Uriah makes a disgusted sound before peeling off his shirt and going to sit by Marlene, arms crossed. I can't help but think he looks like a pouting child. He looks around, glaring, before settling his eyes on Shauna. I notice Zeke tense up, worried Uriah will get revenge on him through Shauna. He grins. "Shauna, you know the question."

"Dauntless." She answers without a second thought.

Uriah rubs his hands together and lets out an evil laugh. Zeke narrows his eyes at his younger brother. "Careful baby brother," He says. "You do anything bad to her and I'll get you back ten times worse."

Uriah rolls his eyes, obviously not threatened. "Shauna, I dare you to…let me shoot a muffin off your head."

Zeke's eyes widen as Shauna stands. I think she is going to take her shirt off but instead she says, "Okay, lets do it."

Uriah grins and jumps up, throwing his fist in the air. 'Yes!" He leaves the room, I assume to find a gun and a muffin. I thought he would go to the training room but apparently in here suits him just fine.

"Have you lost your mind?" Zeke asks Shauna.

She laughs and shakes her head. "It'll be fine. I trust his aim."

"It's not like he hasn't done it before." Marlene chimes in. I had almost forgot she was here.

"That doesn't make me any less nervous." Zeke groans.

Uriah comes back then, a muffin one hand, a small gun in the other. He tosses the muffin to Shauna, who catches it easily and goes to stand by the wall, placing it on her head. I notice Zeke close his eyes as Uriah stands in front of her, raising the gun and aiming. He closes one eye and fires. Everyone is silent, watching as the muffin fall to the floor. He grins as Zeke opens his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. Shauna smiles and pick up the muffin, placing it on the counter next to where Uriah placed the gun. She makes her way back to her seat but is stopped short by Zeke, who gently grabs her wrist and pulls her down into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around her while she smiles and kisses his cheek.

Shauna looks around before settling her gaze on Marlene. "Mar, candor or dauntless?"

Marlene thinks a second before answering, "Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells, which earns him a punch in the arm from her.

"Okay," Shauna starts. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Marlene blushes a bright crimson before lifting her shirt off. It is clear to everyone who she likes, Uriah, but she must not be ready to admit it. She gazes quickly around before making her choice. "Will. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He answers.

"Alright, I dare you to…kiss the next person who walks by."

Will shrugs and walks to the door and opens it a crack, Christina following close behind. I'm not sure if she's going to witness or out of jealousy. A moment later we hear light footsteps coming down the hallway. Will steps out quickly and we hear scuffling, silence, and then a slap. He comes back in grinning, a bright handprint on his face. Christina follows, glaring daggers at his back. When the return to their seats, she whops him over the head with a pillow she took from the couch.

"Hey!" He exclaims. "What was that for?! I was just doing my dare!"

"I know that!" She says, hitting him again. "But did it have to be her?!" A third hit.

Will snatches the pillow away and tosses it to the other side of the room. "Mar said next person, and she was the next person."

"I'm almost afraid to ask who it was…" Uriah chimes in.

Christina punches Will in the arm before saying, "Well, tell them then!" Another punch.

Will grabs her wrists and holds them securely. "It was Lauren." He says it like it was no big deal, but beside him Christina is seething with anger, trying, and failing, to pull her hands free so she can hit him again. Will pretends not to notice and looks around to choose his next victim. "Four." He decides.

"Dauntless." Tobias says, he almost sounds bored.

"I dare you to…get Tris's name tattooed on you." He looks proud of himself.

Tobias looks to me, waiting to see my reaction. I shrug. "Your skin." I say.

He nods and stands. "Any specific place?"

Will thinks before answering, "No, I'll let you choose that."

We all follow Tobias down to the tattoo parlor but only I follow him inside. I wonder if he will have me do the tattoo or ask someone else. I get my answer when he walks up to Tori and tells her what he wants. I follow them to the back and watch as Tobias takes a seat and rolls up his sleeve, exposing the underside of his forearm. Tori gathers the equipment and gets to work, Tobias never once flinching. A short while later, she is done and he hold his arm out to show me the finished work. 'Tris' is scrawled in very curly writing from his wrist to about two inches below the crook of his elbow.

"What do you think?" He asks.

I smile. "I like it."

He leans in to kiss me but is stopped by Tori coming back to bandage his arm. As soon as she is done, we follow everyone back to Zeke's apartment. We have barely sat back down when everyone is asking to see his new tattoo. He carefully peels back the bandage to show them. He receives a few nods of approval and some "looks good" before recovering it and sitting back, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "Well," He begins, "I believe it's my turn now." He doesn't even bother to look around the room, as already knows who he will pick. "Tris. Candor or dauntless?"

I groan and answer "Dauntless." His devilish smirk reminds me of his promise to pay me back for earlier and I instantly regret my choice.

"Alright. I dare you to…" He starts. This is not going to end well.

**Okay so originally I planned on this only being a one-shot but then it just started getting really long and I kept getting other ideas for it so I think I will attempt to make it an actual story but I'm gonna need some ideas because to be honest I don't have that many yet. Also, if you guys have any truths or dares you'd like to see let me know and I'll try to put them in. If I use your idea I will try to make sure to mention who gave it to me. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two. I was going to wait until I got some more reviews but I had all kinds of ideas flowing and had to get them down before I forgot them. As I said before, any ideas or anything you'd like to see in this story let me know and I'll see if I can include them. If your idea makes it into the story I will make sure to mention you so you get credit. Also, the beginning will probably be a little confusing but it will make more sense later on in the chapter. I have a plan for Tobias's revenge but I don't want to reveal it yet. It will come later in the story.

Tobias POV

"Alright, I dare you to…" I begin, holding back the laugh that forms in my throat when I see a nervous expression come across Tris's face. She knows I plan to get revenge for the water incident earlier. I have to make this something good but not something she will refuse. I have to fight back a smile as an idea comes to me. "Kiss me."

She looks confused. "That's it?" She asks.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" I raise my eyebrows.

"No…I just thought you would have something…I don't know…more embarrassing planned."

I shrug and she leans in to kiss me, resting one of her hands on my chest while the other slides up my neck and tangles in my hair. I snake an arm around her small waist and pull her closer as she lays her legs across mine. I have just placed my hand on her upper thigh when someone- I don't know who- clears their throat.

Tris quickly pulls away, her cheeks turning red. I simply lean back and lace my fingers behind my head. A smirk appears on my face as Tris shoots me a look before turning her attention back to the game.

Tris POV

I'm not sure what Tobias is up to. I thought for sure he had something big up his sleeves. Sure it was embarrassing to practically have a full on make-out session in front of all our friends but it was nowhere near as bad as I thought it was going to be. Either Tobias is getting soft or he has something bigger planned.

I look around the room, quickly choosing whom to ask. "Christina, candor or dauntless?"

Christina thinks for a moment before answering, "Dauntless."

"Okay, then I dare you to get your nose pierced."

She looks at Will, and I expect her to ask his opinion, but instead she stands and heads toward the door, the rest of us following suit. I can't believe she is actually going through with it.

On the way to the tattoo parlor for the second time that night, Christina turns to Will. "Since it's my turn, Will, candor or dauntless?"

Will swallows hard before answering, "Candor." No one has to ask to know he is too afraid of what Christina will dare him to do to choose dauntless.

"Excellent." Christina grins. "Did you enjoy kissing Lauren?" A trick.

Will's eyes get large and he stammers, "Well, uh, I, uhm…" He knows she will catch him if he lies or assume the worst if he refuses to answer.

"Well?" She's getting impatient now.

Will clears his throat, "I, uh, you see… okay." He sighs. "Yes, I enjoyed it. Well, up until she slapped me that is. But, before you get mad, I only did it because I was dared. It was no big deal, it didn't mean anything." A smile. "Besides, I'd much rather kiss you."

Behind me, I hear Zeke mutter, "Nice save."

Christina smiles and intertwines her fingers with Will's before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You better."

We make it to the tattoo parlor a moment later. Tori looks up from the magazine she is flipping through. "You guys again? Should I be concerned?"

We all laugh as Zeke explains, "No, we're just playing some candor or dauntless and it keeps bringing us here."

Tori nods, "So who's it going to be this time?"

Christina steps forward. "Me. I want a nose piercing." Tori nods and leads her to the back, the rest of standing outside the shop.

"Well," Will speaks up, "I guess while we wait I'll take my turn…Uriah, candor or dauntless?"

Uriah looks up. "Dauntless, duh."

"I dare you to run through the pit in your underwear, singing at the top of your lungs." He looks proud of himself.

"Psh, too easy." Uriah quickly strips down to his boxers and begins running around the pit. As loudly as he can he sings, "LA LA LA LA LA LA, LOOK AT ME, LA DI DO!"

We all burst into fits of laughter, watching his little show. He is stopped short, however, when a large, older woman, steps out of a nearby shop and catches him by the ear. We all freeze along with him, eyes locked on the woman.

She narrows her eyes, "Just what do you think you are doing?" She demands in a rather deep voice for a woman.

Uriah, looking scared, just stammers, "I-I…uhm…uh…"

Luckily Zeke rushes to his little brothers rescue. "I'm really sorry about this ma'am. You see, this is my little brother, and he's not exactly all there in the head if you know what I mean. We usually keep him locked up but he ate too much cake at dinner, which causes him to flip out like this, and got out." Uriah puts on a huge, goofy grin and rocks his head from side to side.

The woman looks between the two, skeptical, but releases Uriah's ear, which is now red. "Well, see to it that it doesn't happen again." She snaps.

"Yes ma'am." Zeke answers. He takes Uriah by the hand as if he is a small child and leads him away. As soon as the woman goes back into her shop, they drop hands. "You owe me big time." Zeke says as Uriah begins getting dressed.

Uriah yanks his shirt over his head, "I owe you?! No way! If anything you owe me. I had to pretend I was mentally challenged!"

Zeke rolls his eyes and smirks, "I'm sure you didn't have to try too hard."

Uriah looks up from where he was kneeling to tie his shoes and punches Zeke in the leg, smiling when he yelps. Christina comes back just then, a shiny black stud on the right side of her nose. It is actually a good look for her.

"Well, what do you guys think?" she asks, smiling. She is met with a chorus of 'looks good' as Tori walks back out.

"Anybody else?" She looks around at all of us.

I see Tobias open his mouth to speak, I assume to tell her no, but Uriah interrupts him.

"Maybe." We all look confused as he sets his eyes on me. "Tris, you know the drill."

"Why me?" I groan. "I just went."

"And now you're going again."

I know I should pick candor, because his dare is obviously a tattoo or a piercing, but my curiosity gets the better of me and I say, "Dauntless."

He doesn't hesitate before saying, "Get your belly button pierced."

Out of the corner of my eye I notice Tobias perk up, curious what I will answer, I guess. Everyone's eyes are on me as I look down at my shoes, weighing my options. I know they all think I will refuse, and part of me wants to, but the other part wants to do it. I make my choice and lift my head, a defiant smile on my face. I see Uriah's face fall as I lift my sweatshirt over my head. But what I do next is what really gets their attention. I hand the sweatshirt to Tobias and turn to face Tori.

"Lets do it." I say. She nods and I follow her to the back, Tobias on my heels.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He questions as he eases into stride beside me, "No one will think any less of you if you refuse."

"I'm sure." I answer, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

When we enter the room, I pick out a ring with one red and one black ball and lie back on the table, raising the hem of my t-shirt up to just under my bra. I shiver slightly as the cold air hits my bare skin. Tobias mistakes it for nervousness and squeezes my hand reassuringly. I smile up at him as Tori wheels over a tray with a packaged needle, gloves and the ring.

I hear the gloves snap on her wrists and watch as she removes the needle from its packaging.

"You're going to feel a small pinch and then it'll be done." She says as she pinches the skin above my belly button between two fingers. "Okay, breathe in." I do as she says. "Now let it out." As I exhale I feel the pinch she was talking about but it was certainly not small. I bite my lip to keep from yelping. I glance down to see she has pushed the needle in and is inserting the jewelry. As she is screwing the little ball on I realize how tightly I am gripping Tobias's hand. I release my grip and smile as he shakes his hand a little.

"All done!" Tori says as she peels off her gloves. "What do you think?"

Tobias helps me off the table and I walk over to the full-length mirror hanging on the wall to inspect it. I grin. "I love it! Thank you."

She smiles, "Anytime."

I watch as she leaves the room and then turn to Tobias. "What do you think? Does it look good?" I ask.

He smiles and comes up behind me, placing his hands on my hips. He leans down close to my ear and whispers, "It looks _very_ good."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look weird on me?"

He kisses just below my ear, "Not at all. It's actually kind of…sexy."

I bite my lip to hold back a laugh. It sounds so strange to hear Tobias say 'sexy'. I turn around to face him, slipping my arms around his neck but being careful not to lean against him. I open my mouth to speak but am cut off when he crashes his lips into mine.

It's the kind of kiss that is fueled by pure desire. I feel his hands slip under my shirt, exploring my body. I sigh against his lips as he runs his hands over my back and around to my stomach, being careful to avoid my new piercing. I silently curse myself, and hope he doesn't notice when I tense up as his hands roam over my chest. But, of course, he notices and pulls away, removing his hands from my shirt.

"Sorry…" He murmurs, kissing my forehead.

I lower my head, pretending to look at my shoes so he doesn't see me blush. "Don't be."

The night I became a member of Dauntless was also the first- and only- time Tobias and I had 'been together'. It hadn't been uncomfortable or awkward, as many stories had me believing it would be, and I was convinced I had conquered my seventh fear. However, when we tried again a couple days later, I tensed up as soon as Tobias's hands touched the button of my jeans. He immediately pulled away and didn't attempt it again for a long time. When he finally did, it was the same thing. Since that one time, we have not been able to make it past second base. Tobias always assures me that it doesn't bother him, but on more than one occasion, after I push him away, he has retreated to the training room as if he is trying to distract himself.

I think back to that night, I remember how amazing it was. I want so bad to experience that again. A smile spreads across my face and I look up at him and meet his gaze. Before I know what I am doing, I catch him off guard and lurch forward, shoving him against the wall.

"Tris, wh-" I cut him off with a kiss, allowing my hands to lift his shirt and run over his abs and chest. He kisses me back, hard. His hands run down my sides and rest on my hips.

The room seems to melt away and I forget where we are, what just happened, that our friends our outside waiting on us. All I am aware of is Tobias and myself and how much I love him. My hands slide down his torso and stop at his belt buckle. As I begin to unbuckle it, he pulls away and places one of his hands over mine to stop me.

"Seriously?" I raise my eyebrows.

He laughs softly. "Tris, believe me, I really want to but…not here. Okay?"

I nod and attempt what I hope is a seductive smile. "Then why don't we make up an excuse and get out of here?"

He kisses my nose, "Sounds like a plan to me."

I smile and take his hand, allowing him to lead me back to the front of the shop. I notice Lynn has left but everyone else is still there.

"It's about time!" Uriah exclaims. "What were you two doing back there for so long? Tori came out ages ago."

I blush as Tobias attempts to smooth his hair down and give an excuse, "Just talking and admiring Tris's new piercing." He shrugs.

Uriah smirks, "Your hair was awful messy for just talking, Four."

It is Tobias's turn to blush. Thankfully Christina butts in before Uriah can say something else, "So lets see it then!" She is grinning. I lift my shirt above my bellybutton so everyone can see.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!" Christina gushes.

Uriah nods, "Not bad."

"It looks good." Marlene agrees as Zeke and Will both nod.

I smile, "Thanks guys."

Tobias clears his throat next to me, "I think Tris and I are going to take off, she's pretty worn out." He nudges me and I pitifully attempt to fake a yawn.

"Pansycakes!" Uriah shouts.

"Actually," Marlene starts, "I'm kind of tired too."

"Why don't we just call it a night? We can pick up again tomorrow." Shauna suggests.

Uriah pouts, "Fine."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then, same time?" I ask.

Zeke nods, "Sounds good to me."

We say our goodbyes and go our separate ways, but before we get too far I hear Uriah shout across the pit, "Go easy on her Four! She can't play tomorrow if she can't walk!" I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as Tobias throws a rude hand gesture over his shoulder. Uriah's laughter fades as we get farther away.

We walk in comfortable silence, hand in hand until we reach Tobias's-our apartment. We barely make it through the door before Tobias's lips are on mine. I tangle my hands in his hair, kissing back with as much passion as I can. He closes the door with his foot, his hands roaming, touching, squeezing. He gently pushes me up against wall and lifts my shirt over my head. My hands are now under his shirt, sliding over his back. I let my nails lightly rake over his skin and hear him take in a sharp breath. His hands find my chest, but I don't tense up this time. Instead I lean into him, allowing a small moan to slip out. He takes this a sign to continue and reaches around to release the clasp on my bra and I allow it to fall to the floor.

Tobias pulls away long enough to peel his shirt off and then he leaves a trail of kisses from my neck down to above the waistband of my jeans. He looks up at me, his eyes asking permission and I nod, biting my lip. He slowly undoes the button and pulls them down, I step out as they hit the floor, kicking them off to the side. He smiles as he straightens back up. In one fluid motion he has me scooped up in his arms and is carrying me towards the couch. My heart pounds as he lays me down and then kneels above me. His lips meet mine again as I shakily slide my hands down his torso to his belt. I undo it easily but struggle with the button. He stands then and my hands fall away. I watch as he removes his remaining clothes and moves to hover over me again. I take all of him in as he hooks his thumbs in the elastic of my underwear and gently tugs them down and tosses them somewhere I don't see.

Tobias locks his eyes with mine, before continuing any further, and I nod. 'This is it.' I think. I take a deep breath and press my lips to his again as we come together for the second time.

Sometime in the middle of the night I open my eyes to find we are still on the couch, our limbs a jumbled mess. I smile as my eyes find Tobias's face. He seems like a different person when he sleeps. His dark hair is tousled and he wears a relaxed expression that makes him look younger than the serious, hardened look that he usually has.

I shiver as the cool air tickles my skin. I decide to go find a blanket but am stopped when I realize my right arm is trapped underneath Tobias. I let out a small sigh and attempt to pull it free without waking him. As soon as my arm is out I notice half-open blue eyes looking at me.

"Sneaking out on me?" He mumbles, still half asleep.

"I was until you caught me." I laugh softly, "Actually, I was going to find a blanket."

He sleepily rubs his eyes and props himself up on an elbow, "What time is it?"

I shrug, "Late."

He rolls his eyes, "I already figured that much, Tris." He sits up the rest of the way, stretching his arms above his head. I notice him staring at me and suddenly am aware that I am still naked. I feel my cheeks turn red as I cross my arms over my chest and search for something to cover up with. My eyes land on Tobias's shirt and I quickly grab it and pull it over my head, satisfied that it fully covers everything.

Tobias looks as if he wants to say something but instead he just stands and pulls his boxers on. "For the record, we are not sleeping on that couch anymore. It's very uncomfortable."

I laugh, "Agreed."

He frowns suddenly, and looks at me.

Feeling self-conscious again, I cross my arms over my stomach, "What?"

"Well, I was ready to go back to bed but now that I've gotten up, I'm actually pretty hungry."

I can't help but laugh as he makes his way over to the fridge. I walk over and lean against the counter, watching as he lets out an exasperated sigh and closes the door. "Anything good?" I ask.

"Not a thing." He answers. He begins looking through the cabinets, each time finding nothing. "Why is there no food in here?"

" Maybe because you hardly ever keep any?" I raise my eyebrows. It was true; Tobias keeps very little, if any, food in his apartment. There is really no need for him to since he typically eats in the dining hall.

He lets out a grunt then crosses the room to pull on his jeans, followed by his sweatshirt that I was wearing earlier.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he slips his shoes on.

"Finding food." He says as if it was obvious.

"Where? Isn't everything closed up now?"

"Yes. That is why we are going to sneak into the kitchen."

"We?"

"Yes 'we'." He smirks. "You're not too scared are you?"

I stiffen, "No I am not scared."

"Then put some pants on and let's go."

I roll my eyes and pull my jeans on before following him quietly out the door. It is almost completely dark in the hall so I place my hand on his shoulder so that I can tell where he is. He puts a hand over mine and we creep along the hallways for what seems like forever before coming to a large metal door. Tobias feels around on top of the door, searching for a key I realize. After a minute he finds one and quietly unlocks the door before placing the key back in its spot.

I have never been in the Dauntless kitchen before. My hand falls to my side as Tobias steps walks further into the kitchen. I look around, surprised at how big all the equipment is. There are two large ovens along one side, and across from them is a stove that takes up the whole length of the wall, a long counter stands between them . I notice next to the door is humongous silver refrigerator. I am looking at the floor-to-ceiling shelves when Tobias comes back over, carrying two plates, each holding a slice of cake. He hands one to me and I take it.

"I should have known you would go for cake." I tease.

He shrugs, "What can I say, it's good."

I laugh and follow him out of the kitchen, pausing for him to lock the door back. We are almost back to the apartment when we hear footsteps behind us. We freeze for a second before ducking into another hallway, pressing our backs flat against the wall. We stay this way until the footsteps fade away and then step out, hurrying the rest of the way back.

I was unable to see whoever it was in the hallway without leaning around Tobias so when we are safely through the door I ask, "Who was that?"

He shrugs, grabbing a fork and plopping down on a stool at the counter. "I'm not sure. It was too dark to tell for sure. I'm pretty sure it was a woman though."

I get a fork and sit next to him; "I wonder what she was doing walking around this late."

He shrugs again, his mouth full of cake. I take a bite of my own piece when a funny thought strikes me and I can't help but laugh. Tobias looks at me like I have lost my mind.

He swallows before asking, "Is there something funny about your cake?"

I contain my laughter before I answer, "No. I was just thinking how everybody sees you as this tough, intimidating instructor with practically no fears, but when they're not around you're the kind of guy who sneaks out in the middle of the night to steal cake from the kitchen."

"Everybody has a side that very few, if any at all, get to see." He smiles, "And you just happen to be one of those people who gets to see that side of me."

I smile back, "So who else has seen this side of you then?"

"Nobody really. I don't typically allow myself to get close to others." He notices my expression and adds, "Well, besides you I mean." He takes another bite of cake.

I frown, "What about Zeke? I thought you guys were pretty good friends? You don't ever let him see the other side of you?"

"We are good friends, if that's what you want to call it. And I suppose you could say I do lighten up around him somewhat, but not very much." He lets out a small laugh, "Actually, Zeke and I used to sneak out together all the time"

I swallow a bite of cake. "Really? For what?"

He finishes off his cake before saying, "Sometimes to steal food from the kitchen, sometimes with a group for paintball or some other game somebody had come up with. A few times we went swimming in this lake we found."

"A lake?"

He nods, "Yeah, it's about a mile away from here. I'll have to take you some time. It's pretty…neat."

I nod and smile, "I'd like that."

He leans over presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back, laying my palm against his chest. I open my eyes in time to catch him trying to steal my cake. I pull away and swat his hand as he is trying to slide it across the counter. He smiles sheepishly and folds his hands in his lap.

"Nice try." I laugh.

He pokes out his bottom lip, attempting to look pitiful, "Just one bite?"

I roll my eyes, "Fine, even though you already had your own slice."

He quickly grabs the plate, and I think he is going to take a bite, but before I can even register what he is doing, he has smushed the cake in my face.

"TOBIAS!" I shriek.

He is laughing as he dives out of my reach. I put on an innocent smile and start toward him. I use my sweetest voice to say, "What's the matter Tobias? Don't you want a kiss?"

He shakes his head and keeps backing away from as I step closer. He realizes he is trapped when his back hits the wall instead of the bedroom door he was aiming for.

"C'mon Tris, is this really necessary?"

I grin and lurch forward, pressing my lips to his and lock my arms around his neck so he can't pull away. After I am satisfied that enough cake has transferred to his face, I release him.

"I guess I deserved that." He admits.

"Yes, you did." I laugh. "I'm going to go get a shower." I kiss him once more before walking off.

Tobias POV

After Tris goes off to get her shower I make my way to the kitchen sink to wash the cake off my face. Once I get it all off I reach for a towel, and suddenly remember my plan from earlier. I hurry to clean up the mess and get what I need to carry out my plan.

I stand outside the bathroom with my ear pressed to the door. Once I am sure the water is running and Tris is in the shower, I push the door open, slowly so that it doesn't squeak. I smile as I notice she is softly humming to herself. The bathroom is not very big so it only takes one large step and I am next to the tub. Carefully, so that I don't move the curtain, I step onto the edge. I peer over the curtain, noticing her back is to me. Before she can turn around, I raise the cup of ice water I have brought with me and empty it over her head. She lets out a loud squeal and whips around, glaring and attempting to cover herself.

"TOBIAS EATON!" She shrieks. I laugh and bolt out of the bathroom, narrowly dodging the shampoo bottle she throws over the curtain at me. I collapse on the couch, listening to her rant through the door.

"I told you I would get you back!" I call, still laughing.

**So what do you think? I know there weren't a whole lot of truths or dares but that's why I made them decide to continue their game later on. I'll post another chapter once I get some reviews. I plan to start switching the POV a little more so we can see into the other character's lives as well. Let me know what you guys think and, as always, I am open to all suggestions. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with this story but I have absolutely no idea where this chapter is going. I plan to start changing the POV around as it goes on, and I have several other ideas that I hope are as good as I think they are, I just haven't decided what order to start introducing each idea. But anyway, here is chapter 3!

Tobias POV

After Tris exits the shower, we retreat to the bedroom, but are unable to fall asleep. I cautiously put my arms around her; afraid she might retaliate for earlier. She snuggles closer her gray-blue eyes meeting mine.

"I know it's not very Dauntless," She starts, "but do you think we can call a truce?"

I smile and press my lips to her forehead, "I suppose that can be arranged, even though a prank war is much more fun." She rolls her eyes, but smiles. "So, I have a few things to take care of in the morning, but after, do you want to start moving your things?"

Tris bites her lip before answering, "Sure."

I'm relieved when she doesn't ask what I have to take care of, as I'm not ready to tell her yet. However, I notice the nervousness in her voice and pull back to look at her, propping up on an elbow, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She won't meet my gaze.

"Don't lie to me, Tris. Something is bothering you."

She sighs, "I just…I'm nervous. This is a really big step…I've never lived with anyone besides my parents."

"Neither have I, but I'm willing to give it a try. But, if you don't want to, I'll understand. I never want you to be uncomfortable with me."

She sits up and pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "I want to…I really do…but I'm just…nervous and I don't even know why." She looks away, "I wish I could be as relaxed as you are about this. It seems so easy for you."

I sit up now, frowning, "You think this is easy for me?"

She shrugs, "Kind of. It just all seems to come so natural to you, like it's all no big deal. Even earlier, it was like you had…done that…so many times before. Sometimes it's hard to remember you came from Abnegation too."

"Tris…" I take a deep breath, willing myself to continue, "It's not easy for me either. This is all as new to me as it is to you, remember?" She nods, and I reach over to gently caress her cheek, stroking it with my thumb, "I wish this came as natural to me as you think it does…earlier, and the time before for that matter, I thought for sure my heart was going to beat out of my chest, that you would notice my hands shaking or-" She cuts me off with a kiss.

We break apart a moment later and she smiles as she says, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who feels this way."

I take one of her hands in mine, "I don't want you to be uncomfortable, so, if you don't want to move in right now, I can wait until you're ready."

She squeezes my hand, "I want to move in with you, Tobias. I'm still nervous but…it feels like the right choice."

I lean in and kiss her, hard. She kisses back, her arms locking around my neck as mine slide around her waist, tugging her closer. I lie back, pulling her with me. She pulls away a moment later, but we stay embraced.

"I love you." I murmur as she rests her head on my chest.

She is quiet for a moment, and I begin to wonder what she's thinking. Finally, she looks up at me and smiles, "I love you, too."

I kiss the top of her head, and we sit in comfortable silence until we've both fallen asleep.

Tris POV

I wake a couple hours later to find the other side of the bed is empty. I frown, wondering where he went already. I get up and quickly change into a simple black dress before making my out of the bedroom, thinking maybe Tobias is in the shower. I feel a pang of disappointment when I see the bathroom door standing open to reveal no one is in there. I sigh and slip on my shoes before exiting the apartment and heading toward the dining hall.

I get my food and walk toward our usual table. I stop short when I see Tobias is already there with Christina, Will, Zeke and Marlene. I take a seat next to him and he turns to give me a smile and a small kiss on the cheek before saying, "Good morning."

I give a small smile back and ask; "How come you didn't wake me up before you left?"

"I thought I'd let you sleep, since we were up late, and I needed to get an early start." He shrugs, like it's no big deal, but I sense something is off. I want to ask him, but decide it is better to wait until later, when we are alone.

I turn my attention to my breakfast but I don't eat. I settle for picking apart my toast, listening to the conversation around me. Tobias and Zeke are discussing fighting techniques, while Christina and Marlene are talking about shopping.

"You're awful quiet this morning." I look up to see Will looking at me, one eyebrow raised. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." I answer. He seems skeptical but doesn't press the subject.

We are joined by Uriah and Shauna a moment later. I notice they both wear nervous expressions. Zeke tosses his arm around Shauna's shoulders, looking between them, but doesn't say anything.

I jump when I feel a hand press against the small of my back and Tobias whisper in my ear, "You're not saying much. You're not angry are you?"

I shake my head, "Of course not. I'm just…not all the way awake yet."

He starts lightly rubbing my back with his fingertips, "Are we still on for this afternoon then?"

I nod, popping a bite of toast in my mouth. He smiles, "Okay. How about I meet you over there after lunch?"

I raise my eyebrows, "You're not coming to lunch?"

"Probably not, I-"

"Hey, we need to get going, we're going to be late." Zeke interrupts him.

He nods and stands, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I grab his wrist before he can pull away, giving him a questioning look.

"I'll explain later." He whispers, and then kisses my lips as I release him. Zeke kisses Shauna quickly before following Tobias out the door.

Christina is the first to speak. "What do you think that's all about?" She asks.

We all shrug. She looks around, I assume trying to decide if anyone is lying, but doesn't press it. I notice Shauna is picking at her food, not really eating, and that Uriah keeps shooting her looks. I wonder if they know anything. I see Christina eyeing them, and I think she is going to ask them what they know when Uriah speaks.

"So what is it you and Four are planning this afternoon?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "A little fun in the sheets?"

I roll my eyes, "No, that is definitely not what we are planning."

"Then what is it?" He asks again.

"Not your business."

"Aw c'mon Tris, you can tell us."

I bite my lip, debating. They are going to find out eventually, but should I wait until Tobias is here before I tell them? I decide it doesn't matter, that he probably won't care, and say, "Four and I are going to live together and we're moving my stuff this afternoon."

Christina looks at me, eyes wide, "Why am I just now hearing about this?!" She exclaims.

"We just decided yesterday."

She smiles, "Oh, well, good. I'm happy for you guys."

Uriah grins, "Are you gonna get married now?"

I roll my eyes, "No."

"Kind of sudden though." He leans in close, his eyes narrowing. "Did Four get you pregnant?"

"No!" I exclaim, blushing. I must answer too quickly because Christina looks at me, eyes wide. She will corner me later, to interrogate me, I am sure.

We finish breakfast a few minutes later and leave the dining hall. As we say our goodbyes and go our separate ways, I notice Shauna is going the same way as me. I take this opportunity to ask, "So, do you know what Zeke and Tobias are up to?"

She looks nervous and picks at a loose thread on her sleeve, "No."

I almost ask why she is so nervous but decide against it. We walk in silence until we branch off in separate directions. I decide to go to my own apartment and start packing, since I don't have to work and Tobias will be gone all morning.

Shauna POV

I let out a sigh of relief when Tris turns down a separate hallway without asking more questions. I make it to my apartment and flop back on the bed, resting my hands on my stomach, so many thoughts swimming through my mind. My eyes drift closed as I consider everything that is going on right now with Zeke and I.

I am pulled from my thoughts by a loud, continuous knocking on the door. I groan, knowing instantly who it is. "

"Come in, Uriah!" I call without getting up. I hear the door open and close, and his footsteps walking through the apartment. I sit up, "I'm in the bedroom!"

His head pokes in a moment later. He feigns disappointment. "Damn, you're dressed."

I throw a pillow at him, which he dodges, "What do you want?"

He plops down next to me, "To talk about this morning."

"What about it?"

"Well, when are you going to tell Zeke?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Really soon."

"He needs to know, Shauna. This isn't something you can keep from him."

"I know that, and I'm going to, I just…don't know how yet." I sigh. "He's going to flip out when I tell him."

Uriah shrugs, "Well, probably, but he'll get over it and everything will be just fine, you'll see."

I run a hand through my hair, "I hope you're right."

He smiles and squeezes my shoulder, "I know my brother, and I know he loves you. This is just a little 'bump' in the road."

"You know he's probably going to wring your neck if he finds out you knew and didn't tell him."

"I'd be willing to be that will be the last thing on his mind, so I'll have time to run." He grins and I roll my eyes. We sit in silence for a moment, and I notice he is getting nervous, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

"What's the matter with you?" I ask.

He looks away, "Can-can I, uhm, talk to you about something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

He takes a deep breath, "I want to ask Marlene out."

I raise an eyebrow, "Why are you so nervous about that? You've asked out tons of girls. Granted most of them have said no, but still."

"I really, really like Marlene and I don't want to screw it up by saying or doing something stupid like I have before because I don't want her to just be some random hook-up. I want to have an actual relationship with her." He's blushing now.

"Okay, well, to be honest, the best way is to just walk up to her, look her in the eye, and ask her."

"But what if she says no?"

"She won't, trust me."

"Okay." He smiles. "Thanks, Shauna."

I ruffle his hair, "Anytime kiddo."

He rolls his eyes but laughs. "I gotta take off, but I'll see you tonight, right?"

I nod, "Of course. You know Zeke would never let me skip."

He laughs again before standing, "I'll see you later then."

"See you."

He leaves then and I flop back on the bed, trying to decided how I'm ever going to break this news to Zeke.

Tris POV

I'm in the middle of taping a box full of clothes shut when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call without looking up.

The door opens behind me and I hear Christina's voice, "You've only got one box packed?"

I straighten and turn to face her, "Yes. I haven't exactly had much time."

She grins, "Well then it's good I came to help."

I smile, "Really?"

She nods. "Yep. I figured you could use it since Four wouldn't be around till later and knowing you two, you'll start making out and never get it done then you'll miss Candor or Dauntless tonight."

I roll my eyes. "Just grab a box and start packing."

"What do you want me to pack?"

"I guess the rest of the clothes. And don't try to throw anything out!"

She laughs and grabs, dropping it in front of the pile of clothes on the couch. She starts folding them and dropping them in the box. I start packing the few items I have accumulated since I moved in.

"So…are you nervous?" Christina asks.

I shrug, "Kind of I guess. But it's not like we haven't already practically been living together. This just makes it official."

She nods, "I keep hoping Will might ask about us moving in together but he never does."

"Why don't you ask him?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I'm just afraid maybe he's not asking because he's not ready and I'll scare him off."

"Or maybe he's thinking the same thing about you?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Do you know something I don't?"

I laugh, "No, it's just a guess."

She laughs too. We are silent for a few minutes before she speaks again, "So, uhm, about what Uriah asked you earlier…are you…you know…pregnant?"

I sigh and sit my box down, "Christina,"

"Because you can tell me, I won't judge you. I won't tell anyone either."

"I'm not pregnant, I promise."

"Oh, okay. I just thought maybe…cuz of the way you answered…"

"You know I would tell you right away if I was. Well, after Four that is."

"You better." She laughs.

We go back to packing and finish a short time later. We settle onto the couch and spend the rest of the morning sitting around talking. We're on our way to the dining hall for lunch when Christina asks, "So, what do you think was up with Four and Zeke this morning?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Training maybe?"

"Maybe…"

We reach the dining hall and get our food, pizza, and take our seats with Uriah, Marlene, Lynn and Shauna. Uriah looks around at all of us.

"Five girls," He starts, "I'm not sure whether I should be thrilled or start looking for some guy friends."

"You have guy friends," Marlene says, "They're just not here yet."

As if on cue, Will appears and takes the seat on the other side of Christina.

"There, now you're not the only guy." Christina laughs.

"Thank God! I was afraid I was going to be forced to hand over my man card!"

"You have to have one to give it up." Lynn rolls her eyes.

He smirks, "Well, then I guess I could just borrow yours, Lynn."

We are all quiet now, but I notice Marelene and Christina are fighting backs smiles. Lynn glares and punches Uriah in the arm hard enough to make him yelp before grabbing her tray and storming off.

"You better watch your back, she looked pretty mad." Will warns.

Uriah shrugs, rubbing his arm. "I ain't scared of her."

A shadow suddenly appears over me and I stiffen as two rough hands cover my eyes. I relax, though, when I hear Tobias's voice whisper in my ear, "Guess who."

I decide to have a little fun with him and say, "Oh Robert, I wondered when you would get here!"

His hands drop and he sinks into the seat next to me. "Haha, very funny." I notice he looks tired as he smiles and reaches over to swipe a pepperoni off my pizza.

I swat his hand but it doesn't faze him. "I thought you wouldn't be back until later?"

"We finished earlier than I expected." He pops the pepperoni into his mouth.

"Where's Zeke? I thought he was with you?" Shauna questions.

"I think he's in the food line." Tobias answers.

"So…what were you doing anyway?" I ask.

"Just a meeting. Nothing special." He shrugs and swipes another pepperoni.

"Hey! Go get your own!" I smack his arm.

He laughs, popping it into his mouth. Zeke joins us then, wearing a tired expression similar to Tobias's. He sits next to Shauna, draping his arm over her shoulders.

I finish my pizza as Tobias leans down to whisper in my ear, "Let's get out of here." I glance at him as he stands, taking my hand and pulling me with him.

"Where are you guys going?" Christina looks up at us.

"We have some things to take care of." He answers smoothly.

"Hey, don't forget about tonight." Zeke nods at us.

"Of course not, we'll see you then." Tobias answers, walking away.

After we pass through the doors I ask, "Where are we going?"

"To your apartment. I believe we had plans to move your things, didn't we?"

I nod, "Yeah…"

He takes my hand, "Not having second thoughts are you?"

"No, of course not."

He smiles and squeezes my hand, "Good."

We reach my door a moment later. As soon as we are inside, his arms are around me, his lips on mine. My hands flatten against his chest and I kiss back.

I push him back when I feel his hands slip under the bottom of my shirt. He looks at me, eyebrows raised.

"What's wrong?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"Then why'd you pull away?"

"Because…" I sigh, "Because I want to know why you're being so secretive about this 'meeting'."

He sighs, "Tris…"

"If it was nothing special, then why can't I know about it?"

He drags a hand down his face, "I intended to tell you, I swear, I just wanted to wait until after…"

I cross my arms. "After what?"

The tired look is back as he crosses the room and sits on the couch, "C'mere."

I go to sit by him but he catches my wrist and pulls onto his lap and wraps his arms around me, "We recently found out Jeanine Mathews has been killing the divergents and that Eric was helping her." I open my mouth to speak but he holds up a finger, silencing me. "He has been arrested but Jeanine hasn't. Max met with the other faction leaders and they're sending in a group of Dauntless to arrest her and her other followers."

"And you and Zeke are part of that group."

He nods. "Along with about ten others."

"How long have you know about this?"

He shrugs, "Long enough."

I glare, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He sighs, "I won't lie to you Tris, this is not going to be an easy mission. Jeanine knows we are coming, she just doesn't know when, so she will be heavily guarded. I waited to wait to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Besides, they just set a concrete plan today."

"When do you go?"

"Tomorrow morning, and we should be back by evening if all goes well."

I stand and look at him, incredulous, "Tomorrow morning?! And you chose to wait until today to tell me?! What about Zeke, did he wait until today to tell Shauna, or Uriah?!" My voice rises with each word.

He stands and puts his hands on my shoulders, "He told them a while ago. I was going to tell you sooner, but after hearing how Shauna reacted, I wanted to wait. I thought the longer I waited to tell you the less time you would be able to worry. I'm sorry, Tris. I should have told you sooner."

I shake his hands off and step away, "Yes, you should've."

"I know that. And I promise I will make it up to you."

I look at him, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

He steps forward and places his hands on my hips, "When I get back, I want to take you out on a real date."

"A date?" I raise my eyebrows.

He nods, "Yes. We've never actually been on one and I would like to experience this 'date' phenomenon. Before you, I only went on group dates, and they were usually a disaster. They always ended up with Zeke making out with whatever girl he intended to make out with, and me sitting in awkward silence with some girl that I had somehow offended in some way early on."

"You're not very nice." I grin, forgetting my anger for the moment.

"You're one to talk."

"Hey, I could be nice if I tried."

"Hmm," He taps his chin, 'Say something nice, then."

"You're very good-looking."

He smiles, "I like this 'nice' thing."

I laugh and he leans down to rest his forehead against mine, "Are we okay now? Or should I avoid sleeping tonight?"

I laugh again, "We're okay, on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You come back to me tomorrow, and in one piece."

He smiles, "You won't get rid of me that easy." He kisses me and this time I don't push him away. I feel his arms tighten around my waist as one of my palms flattens against his chest, the other sliding up to tangle in his short hair. His arms slide slightly lower and he lifts my feet off the ground.

I feel a pang of disappointment when he sits me back down, breaking the kiss but keeping his arms around me. "We should probably get your stuff moved if we're going to make it to Zeke's on time tonight." He brushes a strand of hair out of my eyes.

I nod, "I know…"

"Of course, we could always skip…I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much…"

"I'm fairly certain Christina would come hunt us down if we didn't show up."

"You're probably right." He gives me a small kiss before releasing me. He turns to look at my small stack of boxes, duffle bag and backpack. "Is this it?"

"Yep."

He slings the duffle bag over his shoulder and picks up the top two boxes, "You actually have more stuff than I thought you would."

I grab the backpack and remaining box and shrug. I toss my keys on the counter and take one last look around before following him out, shutting the lights off behind me.

Tobias POV

We spend the next couple hours putting Tris's stuff away and talking. We finish and make it to Zeke's just a few minutes after five.

"Well, look who made it on time." Zeke smirks, taking a swig from a brown bottle. I notice everyone else but Shauna has one as well.

I roll my eyes and pull Tris over to the couch. Zeke tosses a bottle in my direction and I catch it easily. I twist the cap off and take a swig as he picks up another one.

"Tris, you want one?" Zeke offers.

She looks at the bottle and asks, "What is it?"

Uriah answers before I can, "Beer." Then, seeing her confused expression, "Y'know, alcohol."

"Oh, uhm…" She looks nervous.

I offer her my bottle, "Here, try some of mine first to see if you like it."

She nods and takes the bottle from my hand, taking a small sip. I can't help but smile when she wrinkles her nose in disgust. She hands it back to me and I expect her to decline the one Zeke offered her but instead she holds out her hands, catching it as he throws it to her.

Zeke plops down on the couch on the other side of Tris, "Okay, let's do this!" He rubs his hands together, looking around the room, "Hmm…how about…Christina. Candor or dauntless?"

Christina thinks for a moment before answering, "Dauntless."

"Okay, I dare you to…flash the first person to walk by."

She shrugs and walks to the door, throwing it open wide so everyone can see. A moment later a guy I recognize from last years initiates walks past. Christina jumps out in front of him, lifting her shirt up high. The guy grins and she quickly covers back up and steps back into the room, closing the door behind her. She reclaims her seat on the arm of the chair Will is sitting in and looks around the room. "Uhm…Four. Candor or dauntless?"

I take a swig from my bottle before answering, "Dauntless."

She answers immediately, "Go zip-lining."

I shrug off my jacket.

"Aw c'mon, why not?"

I feel Tris take my hand, "I just…don't feel up to it right now." I shrug.

"What if we get you drunk?" Zeke grins.

I roll my eyes, "Not today. Maybe another time."

Tris squeezes my hand. She knows that if I can help it, 'another time' will never happen. I look around the room, deciding whom to pick. "Uriah, candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless, obviously." He grins.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Will."

"Absolutely not!" Will exclaims. He starts to say something else but is cut off by Uriah's mouth crashing into his. Will roughly shoves him off and they both gag and wipe their mouths on their hands. Everyone is laughing as they both take longs drinks from their bottles.

Uriah wipes his mouth on his shirt before saying, "Tris, candor or dauntless?"

I feel her stiffen beside me before answering, "Candor."

"Okay you pansycake, are you a virgin?"

Her cheeks turn crimson as she shakes her head. All eyes are on her and then me, and I feel my cheeks turn red as well.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you." Uriah grins.

Tris rolls her eyes, "Uhm, Marlene, candor or dauntless?"

"Hmm…candor." She points a finger at Uriah, "Say it and I'll punch you."

Tris taps her chin, "Have you ever stole anything?"

Marlene thinks for a moment then answers, "Nope. Well, except for cookies from other kids when I was little. But that shouldn't really count." She looks around the room, "Will, you know the question."

"Dauntless." Will answers quickly.

"Switch clothes with one of the girls in the room."

Will look at each girl before stopping at Christina, "Want to switch clothes?"

She shrugs and gets up, following him into the next room. They come back a few minutes later. Christina has to hold onto the belt loops of Will's jeans to keep them from falling down. Will walks out with his head down. Christina's T-shirt is stretched thin across his chest and I wonder how he got into her tiny skirt. We all burst into laughter when he is unable to sit down.

He glares before saying, "Zeke, candor or dauntless?"

Zeke downs the last of his drink, "Dauntless."

"Dye your hair hot pink."

Zeke yanks his shirt over his head. "Not happening."

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts. Zeke throws a couch cushion at him.

"Okay, let's see…Lynn." He nods at her.

"Candor." She responds.

"Tell us about your naughtiest dream." He smirks.

She blushes slightly and peels off her shirt. She looks around, "Uriah, pick your poison."

He gulps but says, "Dauntless."

"Go jump in the marsh." She folds her arms.

I expect him to jump up and run out the door but instead he peels off his shirt before saying, "No way, it's been raining all day, I'll sink up to my waist and never get out!"

"Now who's the pansycake?" Lynn smirks.

Uriah rolls his eyes, "Marlene, candor or dauntless?"

Marlene smiles, "Dauntless of course."

Uriah grins, "Let me take you out on a date."

"Sure. When?"

Uriah is stunned for a moment before he answers, "Whenever you want."

"Day after tomorrow?" She smiles.

He nods, "Okay."

Marlene looks around, "Shauna, candor or dauntless?"

Shauna looks up, "Uhm, dauntless."

"Chug a glass of whiskey."

Shauna peels her shirt off. And we all look at her, confused.

"Why are you chickening out? You've done that dare before." Uriah questions.

"I just…don't want to." She shrugs

Zeke looks at her, eyebrows raised, "Are you feeling okay?"

She nods.

"Then why won't you do the dare?" He presses.

"Because…"

"Because why?"

Shauna looks around the room, biting her lip, "Because I'm pregnant!" She blurts.

Zeke POV

I feel all the blood drain from my face, my mouth falling open. I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach. Everyone is looking between Shauna and I, eyes wide.

"Y-you're what?" I stammer.

"I'm pregnant…" He voice is barely a whisper.

I shake my head, trying to clear it. I stand and grab Shauna's hand, "We need to talk." She stands and I pull her into the bedroom, closing the door. I look at her. "Are you absolutely sure?"

She nods.

"How far?"

She's wringing her hands, "I'm not sure. I just found out last night so I haven't been to the doctor yet."

I drag my hands down my face, "What are we going to do?"

She looks at me, her eyes filling with tears, "Look, I know this is a big deal, and a lot to handle and you may not be ready so…if you want out, I'll understand."

I walk toward her and put arms around her, "Shauna, baby, I'm not going anywhere." I kiss her forehead. "I'm going to be right here, every step of the way. We're in this together."

She looks up at me and smiles, "Are you sure?"

I nod, kissing her lips. "Absolutely." I smile, "I love you."

"I love you too, Zeke." She puts her arms around me and kisses me. I realize this is the first time we have said 'I love you', but I don't mention it. We break apart a moment later and exit the room. Everyone is staring at us as I take my seat back on the couch, Shauna in my lap.

Uriah grins next to me, "See Shauna, I told you he would get over it."

I look between them, "You told me brother before you told me?!" I exclaim.

"I didn't tell him, he found out on his own when he walked in on me taking the test." Shauna explains,

I glare at my little brother.

He puts his hands up, "Hey, at least she wasn't in the shower or naked or anything."

I shove him off the stool he is sitting on and turn to Shauna, "I told you that you needed a lock on that door."

She shrugs, laughing at Uriah who I notice glaring at me out of the corner of my eye.

Four speaks then, rubbing the back of his neck, "I think we're going to take off. It's starting to get late…" I know he really means it's awkward. He stands, pulling Tris up with him.

"Congratulations, guys." Tris smiles at us.

Shauna smiles back, "Thanks."

I wave as she and Four leave. Christina and Will follow a moment later, muttering a good-bye and congratulations. Uriah and Marlene stick around a few more minutes, not saying anything, and then get up.

Uriah grins, "See ya later Daddy." I throw another couch cushion at him, which he dodges.

"Congrats you two, you'll make great parents. Just…keep it far away from its uncle." She gestures at Uriah who glares.

Lynn comes over and hugs Shauna, giving her a 'congrats', before punching me in the arm.

"Ow!" I yelp, "What was that for?"

"For knocking up my sister." She turns and follows Uriah and Marlene out the door.

Shauna and I sit up for a while, talking about tomorrow and everyone's reactions to her announcement. After a while her eyes get heavy and I stand, cradling her in my arms, and carry her to my room. I lay her on the bed then lay down next her. She snuggles close, resting her head on my shoulder. She drifts off quickly, but I remain awake for a while, anxious about tomorrow. I finally begin to drift off, hoping that it is a long night.

**Just set a new record for myself! This is the longest chapter I have ever written! Originally I wasn't going to reveal Shauna's secret and the mission thing in the same chapter but it just kind of happened. Finally getting into some good stuff though. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start writing this chapter I just want to say thank you for the good reviews, favorites and follows! They really help me stay motivated and encouraged to keep writing this story! Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up, I've had a major case of writer's block but I'm good to go now!

Tobias POV

I don't sleep much that night. Not because I'm nervous about tomorrow, but because Tris is. She spends the whole night tossing and turning. I put my arms around her and try to comfort her, but it doesn't help much. When it is practically morning I give up and go take a shower, knowing she won't relax until it is all over.

After my shower I peek in on Tris. She seems to be asleep so I decide to slip out and get us some breakfast. When I return a few minutes later, two muffins in hand, I find her sitting on the couch with her knees curled up to her chest. Her head snaps up when she hears the door close.

"I thought you already left…" She mumbles.

I sit next to her, "You thought I'd leave without saying goodbye first?"

She shrugs and I offer her one of the muffins. She takes it, muttering a 'thanks'. I take a bite of my own before asking, "So, what do you have planned for today?"

She runs a hand through her hair and shrugs, "Just working."

I take another bite and nod, "What time will you be done?"

She picks a piece off her muffin and pops it in her mouth, "Around four, I think."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, eating our muffins. She finishes hers and looks up at me, "Are you nervous?"

I shrug, "Not really." I swallow the last of my muffin.

"Why not? I mean, you said it yourself, this is going to be dangerous."

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I have to be nervous about it."

She starts picking at a spot on the couch, "But what if it turns out worse than you thought or something happens to you?"

I place my hands on either side of her face, "Tris, listen to me, I am a big boy, I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry so much. This is going to be a quick and easy operation. I'll be back so soon you won't even have time to miss me. Probably by dinner time." I put on a smile for her, hoping she believes my words more than I do.

Her eyes meet mine as she says, "You don't know that for sure."

I frown, "You're very pessimistic." I gently stroke her cheek with my thumb; "I suppose you are right though, I don't know that for sure. But, I still believe that everything will be okay."

She lays a hand over one of mine and gives me a sad smile, "I love you." She presses her lips to mine briefly before pulling away.

"It's not like I'm going off to some big war for several months y'know, I'll only be gone today." She doesn't respond so I say, "I love you too, Tris." I put my arms around her, pulling her close as her arms lock around my neck, her face burying in my shoulder.

"I'll see you tonight." I murmur.

She lifts her head, her lips curling into a small smile, "You better."

I kiss her, gently at first then harder. She kisses back and her hands tangle in my hair. I push her back against the couch and move so that I am hovering over her, never breaking the kiss. I let my hands roam over her body as hers slide down my back, stopping at my hips. I push her shirt up, touching her bare stomach. I feel her fingers slip under the waistband of my jeans.

I don't want to pull away but I know I have to. She shoots me a disappointed look and I kiss her forehead. "As much as I hate to, I really have to get going." I whisper.

She nods, letting out a sigh, "Be careful, please."

"Well, I intended to be reckless, but I suppose I can give careful a try." I smile.

She rolls her eyes but laughs, a sound I am glad to hear. I stand, taking her hand and pulling her with me as I say, "Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

She smiles, "No promises." She stretches up and kisses me. "You better get going before you're late…"

I nod and kiss her forehead before heading toward the door.

Tris POV

I offer Tobias a small wave as I watch him walk out the door. I let out a sigh and decide to go take a shower. I take my time, letting the hot water run over me, trying to distract myself from the feeling in my stomach that something bad is going to happen. I try to convince myself that it's just my over-worrying about Tobias as I make my way to his-our room.

I grab a pair of jeans and am pulling a black tank top out of the drawer when something shiny on top of the dresser catches my eye. I smile as I pick up the necklace Tobias gave me a couple months ago. I let it slide through my fingers as I remember the day he gave it to me.

_I had just gotten done with my shift at the tattoo parlor and was getting ready to head back to my apartment. I am halfway across the Pit when I hear footsteps following behind me. I turn around in time for two arms to encircle my waist. My eyes meet Tobias's as he leans down to plant a kiss on my cheek._

"_Hello beautiful.' He smiles._

_I smile back, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the control room for at least a couple more hours?"_

_He shrugs, "I snuck out early."_

_I raise my eyebrows, "Can you do that?"_

"_Well, not technically. But they won't miss me if I'm only gone for a little bit."_

"_So what was so important that you had to sneak out of work?"_

"_I wanted to see you…and I have something for you."_

_I don't get the chance to ask what before he has grabbed my hand and is pulling me along behind him. We end up sitting on the rocks by the chasm. _

"_What are we doing here?" I ask._

_He reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. It takes me a moment to realize it is a necklace. "I was going to give you this tonight…but I decided I couldn't wait any longer." I pull my hair out of the way as he leans over and clasps it around my neck. _

_I look down and see that it is a thin silver chain with a small, black, heart-shaped stone charm. It's simple but beautiful. I look up at him and smile, "I love it. Thank you."_

_He smiles back, "I saw it this morning on my way to the control room and for some reason I just had to get it for you. Even if it's not very practical for a Dauntless." He kisses me then, and we stay there until he has to go back to work. _

I realize I am smiling as I clasp the necklace around my neck. I very rarely wear it; afraid it might fall off and get lost. My fingers linger on the small charm for a moment before I finish getting dressed. I run a brush through my wet hair and head out the door, glad I have work to distract me for most of the day.

I arrive at the tattoo parlor just as Tori is opening up for the day. She waves and offers me a small smile.

"Morning, Tris."

I try to smile back, "Morning." I take a seat on a stool behind the glass display case of body jewelry. "Any appointments yet?"

She shakes her head, "None until after lunch. I'm sure we'll have a bunch of walk-ins though."

I nod, slightly disappointed. I had been hoping for a busy day to keep my mind occupied. I look out the window at the pit. It is just as busy as usual. I wonder how many of them know what's going on. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tori disappear to the back. I am relieved that she didn't bring up anything about Tobias or what he's doing.

The rest of the morning is relatively quiet but after lunch it quickly picks up. I don't finish until close to 6 o'clock. I take my time cleaning up the room I work in before walking back to the front where Tori is showing a twenty-something couple a tattoo book.

"Hey, you need me for anything else?" I ask.

She looks up, "Nah, it's winding down now, I think Bud and I can handle it. Thanks for staying late though."

"Anytime." I start to walk out the door.

"Oh, and Tris?" I turn. "Try not to spend the rest of your evening sitting around worrying."

I give her a small smile, "I'll try." I wave and walk out the door. I decide to head to the dining hall, even though I don't really feel like eating. I walk through the door, looking around and feeling a stab of disappointment when I don't see him. A small part of me knew he wouldn't be here, that he would have come looking for me if he was back, but I couldn't help the small shred of hope that he would be.

I get a tray, not paying attention to what's on it, and make my way to our usual table with Christina, Uriah, Shauna, and Will. They are all chattering away but I don't pay attention to what they're actually saying.

I start to wonder if they even notice I'm here when I hear Christina say, "Still not eating, huh?"

I look up from pushing my peas around my plate and shrug. I hadn't really eaten at lunch earlier, I just hadn't felt like it.

"I know you're worried about Four, but that doesn't mean you can stop eating." Shauna had filled them all in this morning about Zeke and Tobias.

I eat a bite of peas, "Happy now?"

"I'll be happier if you actually eat all your food."

I roll my eyes and turn to Shauna, "Have you heard anything about when they'll be back?"

She shakes her head, "Zeke said they figured they'd be back by evening but didn't know anything for sure."

I nod, "That's what Four said too…"

Uriah looks up, "If that's the case, then they should be back anytime now." I silently hope that he's right.

We finish dinner without any more discussion about Zeke or Tobias. I manage to eat most of my food and as I am walking back to the apartment Christina follows.

"So what are you planning to do the rest of the night?" She asks.

I shrug, "I don't know, probably nothing."

"Want me to come keep you company?"

I almost say no but instead I say, "Sure."

She nods and we continue on till we reach my door. I unlock it and we go in, collapsing on the couch. We sit around, making idle conversation. I keep glancing at the clock, the knot in my stomach growing with each passing minute.

Shauna POV

After dinner I start to make my way to my apartment but change my mind and head for Zeke's instead. He gave me a key a while back so I am able to let myself in. I plop down at the head of his bed and pick up a pillow, hugging it to my chest, breathing in the scent; sweat, mint and kind of sweet. I let out a sigh.

I know I shouldn't worry about him, that he will be fine, but I can't help it. I didn't tell Tris, but they are later then what was expected. They were due back before dinner if all went well. I also kept to myself that I had heard Max talking to someone in the hallway, working out a time to send in another group if this one didn't return. I felt bad for not telling her but I knew if she found out she would volunteer to go with them. I don't know Four well, but I know he would not want her in that group, just as Zeke wouldn't want me in it, even if I was able to join.

One hand slips under the pillow to rest on my stomach. I had gone to see the doctor this morning. I wanted to wait until Zeke was back, so he could go with me, but he insisted I go right away. I had found out I was about ten weeks along, which was pretty shocking. I had guessed maybe six at most. I was especially concerned because in the past ten weeks I have drank several times, but the doctor assured me everything looked good and I even got to hear the heartbeat. It was bittersweet without Zeke there to hear as well, but I had pictures to show him.

I take one of the pictures out of my pocket now and stare at it. It looks more like a sea monkey than a baby right now but I still can't help but smile as run my finger over the picture. I have only known for a couple days but I already love this baby more than anything. I find myself wondering whether it is a girl or a boy. We won't be able to find out for a couple more weeks, but I know Zeke will want a boy. (**AN: I know it's usually around 20 weeks or so that you find out the gender but I thought since it's the future and all they might have different equipment or whatever and be able to tell earlier.)**

I look over at the clock beside the bed. It's getting close to eight now and I feel the knot in my stomach tighten. I lean my head back against the wall and close my eyes. Where are they?

Uriah POV

I decide there is no point in going back to my apartment so I make my way to the training room. I hit the punching bag until my hands are sore and my knuckles are bleeding, but it doesn't do much to distract me. Panting, I sit down along the wall, leaning my head back. My mind wonders to Zeke. Where is he and why isn't he back yet? My stomach twists as a dark thought crosses my mind; what if something happened to him?

I shake my head, trying to shake the thought away. I'm sure he's fine; they probably just hit a small snag. Any minute now they'll all come walking in, perfectly okay. They are Dauntless after all, and the Dauntless can kick Erudite's ass any day. I smile to myself at the thought, even though it doesn't do much to settle my nerves. I sigh and stand, going back to the punching bag.

Tris POV

Christina leaves around ten. I think about going to bed but decide against it, knowing I won't be able to sleep. I settle for folding the pile of clean laundry covering the desk chair. It's pretty much all Tobias's, but a few of my things are mixed in. I take my time, carefully folding everything then putting it all away. I gather the little bit of dirty laundry and throw it into the hamper then make the bed. After, I head to the kitchen and wipe down the counter, then the stove and then all the cabinets.

I end up cleaning the entire apartment and am just leaning the broom against the wall when I notice it is almost midnight. I sigh and sink down onto a stool at the counter. Why isn't he back yet? I fold my arms on the countertop and rest my head on them, closing my eyes.

I am not sure what time I fell asleep but when I wake to someone knocking at the door I am extremely stiff. As I stumble to the door I glance at the clock; two a.m.. I open the door to see Shauna.

"What's-" I start to ask but she cuts me off.

"They're back!" She exclaims.

I am fully awake now, "What? Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, c'mon, hurry!"

I quickly slip my shoes on and grab a jacket before following her out the door. I slip the jacket on as we run down the hallway. We make it to the Pit a moment later and the first thing I notice is there are people everywhere. My eyes scan the crowd and I see an opening in the middle. I stand on my tiptoes and can see a group of armed Dauntless surrounding a group Erudite that are sitting on the floor, I can just make out Jeanine Matthews sitting with them. Shauna grabs my hand, pulling me through the crowd. As we get closer I am shocked to see there are several factionless mixed in with the Erudite prisoners.

We are through the crowd now, both of looking around wildly. I take in the appearance of the Dauntless in the middle; most of them are covered in cuts and bruises. Suddenly Shauna exclaims, "Zeke!" I turn my head in the direction she has started running. Zeke turns just in time for Shauna to crash into him, throwing her arms around him and almost knocking him off balance. I notice he has two guns slung over his back and has several cuts and forming bruises. His arms wrap around Shauna and he lifts her off the ground.

I go back to my search, me pulse quickening when I still don't see him. I hear my name being called but it's not the voice I want to hear.

"Tris," Zeke is walking toward me, Shauna on his arm.

I swallow hard and look at him, forcing the words out, "Where is he?"

"Follow me." His face shows no expression.

I nod stiffly and follow him and Shauna through the crowd and out of the Pit. I expect him to stop outside the door but he doesn't, he keeps walking. I notice he has blood on his hands, not a lot but it's there. I take in the two guns on his back, noticing one of them has blood on it as well. Suddenly realization hits me. The blood, the guns, Tobias not being in the Pit with everyone else, why Zeke wouldn't just say where he was…something happened. It's his blood I am seeing. **(AN: Was seriously thinking about ending it here but I decided not to do that to you guys)**

I stop dead in my tracks and feel my knees start to give out. Two hands grip my shoulders, keeping me upright.

I can barely hear Zeke's voice as he says, "Tris! Tris, look at me!"

I force myself to look at him, my eyes filling with tears, "He-he's dead isn't he?"

"No, he's not dead. But…he did get hurt pretty bad."

"Hurt?"

He nods, "He got shot…in the side. He's lost a lot of blood so he's pretty weak."

"I need to see him."

He doesn't say anything, just starts walking and I follow. A couple minutes later we arrive at set of solid metal doors-the hospital. I walk past him and push through the doors. I scan the room, noticing a few others being treated for injuries before my eyes find him. He is in one of the beds towards the back, propped up on some pillows with an IV running into his arm and heart monitor attached to him. He is grimacing, and I can't help but notice he also looks agitated as well. There is a doctor bent over next to him, examining his side.

I run toward him and he looks up. He forces a smile and, his voice weak, says, "At least I'm still in one piece."

I can't help the laugh that escapes through the tears, "Only you would be making jokes while laying in a hospital bed."

He holds his hand, the one without the IV, out towards me and I take it, squeezing gently and say, "So how are you, really?"

He shrugs and winces, "Fine. A little sore."

The doctor stands then and speaks, "You're very lucky. That bullet could have very easily hit an organ. It missed your pancreas by millimeters." He walks over to tray of utensils, and drops something in a plastic cup, puts a lid on it and brings it over, offering to Tobias, "Souvenir?"

My eyes widen as I look between the bullet in the cup and Tobias. Tobias notices my expression and says, "Don't worry, he gave me a shot to numb it before he dug it out so I didn't even feel it."

I nod and reach out to take the cup. I stare at it as the doctor retrieves a couple things from his tray and gets back to work. I look at Tobias. "Millimeters. That's how close I was to losing you."

He squeezes my hand, "Don't think about that." He pulls me close enough that he can put his arm around my waist and pulls me down so that I am sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to be fine. Just have to take it slow for a little while."

I smile and lean down to kiss him, laughing has the heart monitor starts beeping faster. The doctor looks up and Tobias blushes a deep red.

He looks up at me, "No more of that until that thing is off of me."

I laugh again, "Okay."

Zeke and Shauna come over then, looking him over.

"Eh I've seen worse." Zeke says with a grin.

Shauna and I roll our eyes, but Tobias lets out a small laugh, "So have I."

"So how bad is it?" Zeke raises his eyebrows.

"Not very. Didn't hit anything important." He shrugs then winces.

'Except you.' I think. I look between them. "So what happens now? With Jeanine I mean."

Zeke answers, "She and those who helped her will be tried and punished, well probably executed actually."

"Does that mean this is all over now?" Shauna asks.

Zeke and Tobias exchange a look, neither of them answering.

"What is it?" I ask.

Tobias sighs, "I don't think this is the end…I think it's only the beginning of something else."

**Hmm wonder what's brewing? Haha! Okay so start voting on genders for Zeke and Shauna's baby! And leave name suggestions too! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was going to originally make this two separate chapters but it just didn't happen that way I guess. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

So it's been a while since I've updated, I know. I've had some stuff going on that I won't get into and haven't felt like writing. I've also been playing around with some different ideas, trying to keep this interesting so even if I had felt like writing this chapter wouldn't have been ready yet. I've got it figured out though and I'm back! Hopefully for a while haha! Oh, and I'm getting ready to post a couple new stories today so go check them out too!

Tobias POV

Tris looks at me, confused. "The beginning of something else?" She asks quietly.

I nod but don't say more. I instead turn my attention to the doctor stitching the hole in my side closed. Since he gave me the numbing shot all I can fell is slight tugs. Not painful, but not comfortable either. I would take it over the pain I felt earlier though.

Zeke decides to break the silence then, and looking at my IV says, "So, you feeling all loopy and drugged up yet?"

I roll my eyes, "No. They gave me blood, not a bunch of pain meds."

"You get shot and don't get any pain meds? What kind of hospital is this?" He laughs.

"They offered, I refused. I prefer not to be 'loopy', as you put it, so I settled for a numbing shot." The last thing I wanted was to be all drugged up and say something I wanted to keep secret.

Shauna leans against the end of the bed, "It would be pretty funny to see you drugged up."

Zeke nods, "Yeah, I bet drugged up Four is way better than drunk Four."

I roll my eyes and Tris gives me a funny look.

"What?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "Nothing."

I start to say something but am interrupted by the doctor.

He stands, gathering his materials, "Well, I think you're good."

"When can I leave?" I am hoping immediately.

He pulls off his gloves, "Well, I would prefer you stay the rest of the night, but if you think you'll be okay, you can leave whenever you'd like."

I hold up my arm that has the IV stuck in it, "I'd like to leave now then."

He hesitates for a moment but says, "Okay, just let me check your vitals first."

I grudgingly nod and allow him to take all my vitals. After he finishes, he drapes his stethoscope around his neck and sets to removing the needle in my arm. I notice Shauna flinch and look away when a little blood squirts out and have to hide my smile. A bandage quickly replaces the needle and the doctor steps back.

"Well, I suppose you're all set then, but before you go, I do want to tell you that you'll need to take it easy for a few days and to come back in a couple weeks to have the stitches removed. Also, please feel free to come back if you need anything for the pain."

I nod and he walks away. I sit up slowly, letting my bloodstained shirt fall back over my side. The doctor wanted to remove it but I refused. Tris and Zeke both offer their hands to me as I swing my legs over the side of the bed but I don't take them. I put the foot on my good side down first and then the other. As soon I put pressure on it pain shoots through my side and I crumple back onto the bed, biting my lip to hold back a yelp.

Zeke sticks his hand back out, "Quit trying to be such a tough guy and let us help you."

I think about trying again but decide against it. With a sigh I take his hand and let him help me up. He stands on my bad side and puts my arm around his shoulders then places his own arm underneath both of mine, like he did right after I got shot. I feel Tris's hand on my arm and turn my head to look at her.

"You good?" She questions.

I nod, "Yeah, just get me out of here."

Shauna smirks as we walk out, "Afraid of hospitals, Four?"

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like them." I retort.

"Mm-hm, whatever you say." She smirks again.

I return her smirk and say, "We'll see how much you like hospitals in a few months when you're pushing a baby out in one." She glares and I notice Zeke and Tris trying to hide smiles.

It feels like forever before we finally reach Tris's and my apartment. Zeke doesn't release me until I am sitting on the bed. I would have been just fine with the couch but he insisted.

"You need anything else?" He asks.

I shake my head, "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

He nods, "Okay, but if you do, you guys know where to find us."

I nod, "Of course."

He gives Tris a smile and Shauna squeezes her shoulder before waving at me as they leave.

I watch as Tris wanders around the room, changing into pajamas then taking her hair down and brushing it out. I decide I should change out of my bloody clothes but hesitate when I realize I will have to get up. Tris must notice because she tosses me a t-shirt and shorts. I give her a small smile and attempt to remove my shirt, letting out a yelp at the stab of pain when I raise my arms. I have gotten myself into a predicament though. I am stuck with my shirt half off and every movement hurts.

"Need some help?" I can tell she is trying to hold back a laugh.

"…Yes." I answer grudgingly.

I hear her cross the room before she gently pulls my shirt the rest of the way off. I feel my cheeks burn as she helps me put on the clean one. I feel like a little kid.

She looks away before asking, "Do you need help with your pants?"

I shake my head; I don't think I can bare that. I manage to get them off without too much pain. I notice there is blood on my boxers as well and manage to take them off as well. Getting the shorts on, however, is another story. Tris is across the room, pretending not to watch, and I know she wants to help but I refuse to give in. I finally manage to get them on, gritting my teeth the whole time. I lean back, letting my head rest against the wall as Tris gathers my bloody clothes.

"We should probably just throw these out. I doubt the blood is going to come out of them." She says.

I nod, "Okay."

She leaves the room and I let out a breath, grimacing. The numbing medicine is starting to wear off so the pain is becoming constant. As soon as Tris returns I put on a smile. I don't need her worrying.

She sits down on the bed gently and as far away as she can.

I raise my eyebrows, "I don't have a disease you know. You can come closer."

She brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not glass, Tris. You're not going to break me."

She scoots a little closer but still leaves a large gap. I roll my eyes again and, thankful she is on my good side, tug the blanket she is sitting on towards me, pulling her with it. I put my arm around her, pulling her close.

"See? Just fine." I say, kissing the side of her head.

She relaxes a little and rests her head on my shoulder. We sit like this for a few minutes before she speaks, "So…about what you said earlier…what did you mean?"

I knew she would ask sooner or later, but I was hoping for later. I let out a sigh, "I think something is brewing. I'm not sure what, but I just have this feeling."

She looks up at me, "Something is brewing? Like what?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. This whole thing has just been one curveball after another."

She raises her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, before this whole operation was even being planned, I thought for sure Max was helping Jeanine…but then he sends us in to arrest her." I see the shock on her face but keep going before she can interrupt, "I can't make any sense of it. And then, we get to Erudite and Jeanine is using factionless for her bodyguards…but they didn't seem all that concerned for her safety, like they were there for something else…"

"You think the factionless are up to something?"

"I don't know…maybe…like I said, it's all so confusing."

She nods, "It's definitely weird."

I pull her a little closer, "Let's not talk about that right now." I smile, "I think I have something better in mind for us to do."

She looks at me, confused. Ignoring the ache in my side, I quickly pull her into my lap.

"Tobias, you're going to hurt yourself." She protests, trying to lean away.

I roll my eyes, "I'm fine." I pull her closer and kiss her. I expect her to try and pull away, but she doesn't. I feel one of her hands rest on my shoulder as she kisses back. She lets out a sigh against my lips as I slowly run my hand up and down her leg. She pulls away when my other hand dips below the waist of her pants to rest on her hip.

"What's wrong I ask?"

She takes my hand off her hip, lacing her fingers with mine so I can't put it back, "You're in no condition to be getting that handsy."

I roll my eyes, "Tris, I got shot, I didn't lose a limb. I'm not on my deathbed. I'm just a little sore, that's it. You don't have to baby me."

She narrows her eyes, "I'm not babying you."

I start to say something else, but decide against it, not wanting to start a fight right now. Tris slides off my lap and lies down on the other side of the bed, her back to me. I shake my head and slowly lie down as well.

I turn my head to look at her and whisper, "I love you."

For a moment I think she isn't going to say anything but finally, without turning to look at me, I hear her mumble, "I love you too."

I smile, knowing she's not as mad as she's acting, and close my eyes.

Zeke POV

After helping Four get back to his apartment, Shauna and I make our way to mine. I put my arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"You staying over tonight?" I ask.

"If you want me to." She responds.

"Of course I do. But I doubt we'll be able to run Uriah off this late…" After he became a member, Uriah and I got our own place together, but occasionally he stayed back at our old place. Sometimes to keep mom company, but mostly when Shauna is staying over.

She shrugs, "Oh well." She tenses up suddenly, "Oh my gosh…"

I glance at her, "What?"

"I forgot to tell him you were back…he's going to kill me."

I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips, "Probably…but he'll get over it. Plus, now I can sneak up on him and he'll never suspect it."

She laughs and I notice her hand drift to her stomach.

"So how'd your appointment go?" I ask.

"Pretty good. The baby is perfectly healthy, and I guess I'm about ten weeks." A huge grin spreads across her face, "I got to hear the heartbeat, and see it."

My eyes widen, "Really?"

She nods, "Yeah. It was so amazing, I wish you could've been there."

I gently squeeze her, "Me too."

"I did get pictures though so you'll still get to see."

That makes me feel a little better and I kiss her cheek, "I can't believe we're having a baby."

She leans into me, "Me either. It's so crazy…but I'm excited."

I nod, smiling "Yeah, so am I."

She smiles back, stretching up to kiss my cheek.

We reach my door but I don't open it. Instead, I wrap both arms tightly around her, gently pushing her against the wall.

She looks up at me, her hands resting against my chest, "Zeke, what are you doing?"

"This." I lean down and press my lips to hers. I feel her arms go around my neck as she kisses back.

I'm not sure how long we stay like this, but too soon she pulls away, smiling up at me, "I love you, Ezekiel."

I roll my eyes at her use of my full first name, but return her smile, "I love you too, Shauna."

She gives me quick kiss before saying, "Should we go inside?"

I nod and release her. I press a finger to my lips as I slowly open the door. I poke my head in, looking around; noticing the door to Uriah's room is ajar. I grin, and quietly sneak across the apartment to his room, slipping through the door. He's sprawled out on his mattress in nothing but boxers. I'm actually surprised he's not naked; it's the kind of thing he would do.

I make my way to side of the bed, slipping my hands under the edge of the mattress. I lift it fast, yelling, "Rise and shine baby bro!"

Uriah hits the floor with a thud, his eyes snapping open. He clumsily gets to his feet, squinting through the dark at me. "Zeke?"

"I can't believe, after what I went through today, you're sleeping instead of coming to see if I made it back in one piece." I laugh.

"No one told me you were back." He throws a pillow at me and I catch it. He walks around the bed to stand in front of me, looking me over. "You get your ass kicked?"

I roll my eyes, "No, I did not."

He nods and pulls me into a one-armed hug, slapping my back. "I'm glad you made it back okay, man."

I return his hug, "Hey, if I didn't, who would keep you out of trouble?"

He steps back, laughing, "Yeah, and then I would have had to raise your kid for you."

"Like hell you would!" Shauna exclaims from the doorway.

Uriah laughs, "Aw c'mon, I'd be a good dad. I could teach it all kinds of things!"

Shauna steps into the room. She's trying to glare at him but I can see her lips twitching, fighting back a smile, "And then it would be a trouble-maker just like you."

"What else would you expect from a Dauntless kid?" He grins.

I laugh, "He does have a point."

Shauna rolls her eyes as Uriah asks, "Did Four make it back okay?"

Shauna shoots me a look before I answer, "Kind of. He took a bullet, so he's in rough shape, but he'll live."

Uriah's eyes widen, "Does Tris know?"

"Yeah. She saw him right after they got back." Shauna answers.

He nods and then frowns, "Wait, Tris knew you were back before I did?"

Shauna fakes a yawn, "Well, I'm ready for bed."

"Me too." I agree, not wanting to listen to the fit he is going to throw.

Uriah narrows his eyes, "Yeah, bed is nice…until somebody rudely flips you out of it." He grins mischievously, "Payback's coming, bro."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not worried." I walk out of the room, pulling Shauna with me as I call over my shoulder, "Night baby brother!" I hear his door close behind me.

As soon as we enter my room, Shauna makes a beeline for the bedside table. I'm slipping my shoes off when she comes over, holding out a couple photographs. I take them, quickly realizing they are ultrasound pictures. I feel my jaw drop as I look at the small thing that is the baby. _My_ baby.

"Wow." I breathe, "This…it's amazing."

She smiles and wraps her arms around me, "I can't believe that's inside me."

I nod "Me either." I grin and put my arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around, "We're having a baby!" I don't know what's gotten into me, but I'm suddenly so excited I can't contain it.

Shauna laughs as I put her back down, "It's good to know you're so excited about this."

I suddenly can't help myself from blurting out, "Move in with me."

She pulls back looking stunned, "What?"

"Move in with me. Please?"

"Zeke…I…I don't know…"

"C'mon Shauna, think about it. We're going to have a baby. Don't you think it would make sense for us to be under the same roof before it gets here?"

"I-I guess but…it's kind of, I don't know, sudden? And what about Uriah?"

I rub the back of my neck. I hadn't thought about him. I look at her, "You wouldn't have to move in right away. You can wait as long as you need to. But…as for Uri…I don't know."

She takes my hand, "I do want to move in with you, really, but I think we should sit down with your brother and all three of us discuss it together first. This is his home too."

I nod, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We'll talk to him first thing in the morning."

"Okay." She flops back onto the bed, both hands resting on her stomach. I sit down to her, looking at the pictures again. I feel one of Shauna's hands rest on my leg as she says, "It looks like a sea monkey doesn't it?"

I laugh, "Well, I was thinking more like a peanut."

She laughs too, "Our little peanut…"

"We should name it that." I joke.

"Not on your life, Ezekiel."

"I'm just kidding. Peanut is a pansycake name. He needs a Dauntless name like…Blade or Jet. Something tough."

She sits up now, "He? How are you so sure it's going to be a boy?"

I shrug, "I'm not, it's just a guess."

"Well, I think it's going to be a girl."

"Want to make a bet?"

She rolls her eyes, "I'm not betting on the gender of our kid."

"Your loss." I shrug, wincing this time as a sharp pain shoots through my shoulder. "Ow…"

I hope Shauna doesn't notice but obviously I can't get that lucky. She's looking at me, concerned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, shoulder's just a little sore is all."

"What happened to it?"

"I took a few hits, nothing serious. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nod, "Yeah."

She doesn't look like she buys it but I change the subject before she can say more, "So, do you feel pregnant yet?"

She smiles, "I didn't when I first found out…but after seeing the doctor…I don't know, I feel different somehow."

"When will you start having symptoms and showing?"

She shrugs, "Any time now I guess."

I nod, putting my arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Tired?" I ask.

She nods, "A little."

"Me too." I stand and make my way across the room to the dresser. I toss her one of my t-shirts before grabbing a pair of shorts for myself. We both change quickly before crawling into bed.

Tris POV

The next morning I wake with a start. My eyes fly open and I sit up quickly, looking around. I let out a sigh of relief when I realize I am still in the apartment. I run a hand through my hair, replaying the dream in my head.

It wasn't a nightmare so much as just a weird, realistic dream. I shake my head, trying to clear it. I feel the bed shift and look over to see Tobias looking at me.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, just a weird dream."

"What was it?" He props himself up on his pillow, wincing a little.

I don't really want to tell him, but don't see any way around it. "I was pregnant, and in the hospital giving birth. It was real…and weird."

He nods, "That is weird. You don't think it's your mind trying to tell you something, do you?"

I shake my head, "No, absolutely not. It's probably just the whole Shauna thing." I watch relief flood his face. I'm not sure why he was so nervous. I had been on birth control ever since our first time so there is almost no chance that I would be pregnant.

"Good. I'm happy for Zeke and Shauna, but I do not want to be in there shoes."

I nod, "You and me both." I carefully rest my head on his shoulder as he puts an arm around me.

"You think we should get up?" He asks.

"Are you feeling up to it? If not, you can stay in bed. I can go get you some breakfast…"

He lets out a groan, "Tris, we went over this last night. I'm fine. I can handle walking to the dining hall."

"Okay." I mumble, picking at a loose thread on the blanket. I know he doesn't want me to hover over him, but I don't want him to hurt himself trying to be tough.

"Tris, I appreciate that you want to help, really, but I just don't want you to treat me like I'm glass."

I nod and feel his lips on the side of my head. I look up at him, giving him a small smile.

He smiles back, "So, breakfast?"

"Sure." I get out of the bed and start to ask if he needs help, but decide not to. I make my way over to the dresser and grab jeans and long-sleeved shirt before going to the bathroom for a quick shower.

I exit the bathroom several minutes later, drying my hair with a towel. As soon as I open the door I see Tobias limping across the apartment towards the bathroom. He's moving a little better than last night but it's obvious he's still in pain. He makes it to the doorway quicker than I thought he would.

"You probably shouldn't shower just yet, I don't think it'd be good for the wound." I say.

"I know, but I can still at least try to clean up though." He goes on into the bathroom and I return to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

Shauna POV

I am only awake a few seconds before I am jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom. I hit my knees in front of the toilet and start retching up the contents of my stomach. I hear footsteps behind me and someone pulls my hair back. When I'm sure nothing else is going to come up, I flush and lean over against the wall. I expect to see Zeke kneeling next to me but instead I see Uriah.

"You okay?" He asks. He actually looks concerned.

I nod, "Yeah, I think so. Just morning sickness, I guess. Why are you in here?"

"I saw you go running across the room so I followed you to see if you were okay."

"Oh…well, thanks." I give him a small smile.

He smiles back, "Sure." He stands and offers his hand to me. I take it and allow him to help me up. He slips out as I go to the sink and rinse my mouth out.

Zeke appears at the door a moment later. "You okay? Uriah said you were sick?"

I nod, "Yeah, just one of the joys of being pregnant. I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Ye-" I'm cut off by another bout of nausea and fling myself back onto the floor in front of the toilet. Zeke is behind me immediately, rubbing my back and holding my hair. I'm surprised I have anything left in my stomach to throw up.

Hoping it's over, I flush and lean my head back against Zeke's chest and close my eyes, letting out a groan. I feel him kiss the top of my head as he rubs my shoulders.

"Maybe you should go lay back down and just take it easy today?" He suggests.

I shake my head, "I can't, I have to work. Besides, I'll be fine in a little bit."

"You sure?"

"I have been every other time."

He looks at me, shocked, "You've already been getting sick?"

I nod, "Just a couple times."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I just figured it was a stomach bug and would go away."

He narrows his eyes, "Wait, is that why you left work early twice last week?"

"Yes." I stand and go back to the sink to rinse my mouth. He stays there for a moment, like he wants to say something else, and then slips out.

I brush my teeth and go back to the bedroom, finding Zeke just finishing getting dressed. I grab a black tank top and jeans from my drawer in his dresser and throw them on. It's been a while since I've worn these jeans, and they're made to fit tight, but I notice they are just a tad snugger than they used to be. If I didn't feel pregnant before, I am definitely feeling it today.

Uriah POV

I've just gotten out of the shower when I hear Zeke outside the door.

"Hey, you about done in there? We need to talk to you."

I open the door a crack and peek out, "Why?"

"Just do, so hurry up." He turns and walks away.

I close the door and pull my clothes on before walking out. Zeke and Shauna are both sitting on the couch so I sit in the chair.

I look between them, "I feel like I'm in trouble or something."

Shauna speaks first, "You're not in trouble. We just have something we want to talk to you about." She looks at Zeke.

Zeke clears his throat, "I asked Shauna to move in."

I'm not sure why this is such a big deal at first, and then suddenly it hits me, "And you want me to move out." I know I shouldn't be mad, but I am.

"Absolutely not." Shauna says.

Zeke speaks next, "We're definitely not saying that. We just want to make sure you're okay with it."

I relax, "Oh, well, why wouldn't I be okay with it? I mean, you guys are having a baby. That's kind of grounds for living together."

Shauna brushes a strand of hair out of her face, "I just wanted to be sure. This is your apartment too so you should have a say in who lives here."

Zeke nods, "Yeah, that and we wanted to make sure you'd be okay living with a baby too. When it comes that is."

"I can handle it."

Shauna smiles, "Great."

I look at Zeke, "So, is that it? Can I go now?"

He laughs, "Yeah, we're done."

Thank goodness, I'm starving. I jump up and bolt out the door to the dining hall.

Christina POV

I'm just sitting down with my tray of food when I feel a hand brush my back. I whip my head around to see Will pulling out the chair next to mine.

He smiles, "Good morning."

I smile back, "Morning."

He sits, "I heard Four and Zeke made it back late last night. Have you seen them yet?"

I shake my head, "No. I went to the pit when they got back but I couldn't see anything…I heard somebody got shot though."

His eyes widen, "Really? Who? Are they okay?"

"I think they're okay but I don't know who it was yet."

He starts to say something else but is cut off by Uriah plopping down beside him and dropping his overloaded tray on the table.

He raises his eyebrows at Uriah's tray, "Got enough food there?"

Uriah rolls his eyes and begins eating. We are all quiet for a moment, eating, before Uriah asks, "So, have either of you seen Tris or Four yet?"

I shake my head, "No. I was going to stop by on my way here but decided they probably wanted to be left alone."

He nods, "Yeah, I'm sure Four doesn't want anybody seeing him like that."

Will perks up, "Like what?"

Uriah looks between us, "You guys don't know?"

We both shake our heads.

"Four got shot." He says it like it's no big deal.

Our eyes widen as we speak at the same time, "What?!"

He nods, "Zeke says he's going to be okay though. Just sore."

Will is silent as I say, "Wow."

Uriah goes back to eating as we are joined by Zeke and Shauna, who are closely followed by Lynn and Marlene. The table starts buzzing with voices but I'm not really listening to them. Instead, I'm watching the door, waiting to see if Tris and Four come in.

It seems like forever before they finally appear. While it is not completely quiet, I notice the talking quiets down and most eyes are on them as they cross the room. Apparently news travels fast here. Four is walking slow and slightly limping. Tris is close to his side, ready to assist him if he needs it. I watch as the go through the line and get their food before coming to the table and sitting across from me.

They have barely sat down when Uriah says, "So, I heard the legendary Four got shot."

Four rolls his eyes but is smiling, "Yes, I did and it's not bad so don't go making a big deal about it." He smirks, "However, if you ask Tris, I may as well have lost a limb."

We all laugh except for Tris, who shoots him a glare. He notices and puts his arm around her.

"Excuse me for seeing the seriousness of a bullet wound." Tris says.

Zeke swallows a mouthful of food, "Around here that's nothing. A lot of us have seen worse."

Uriah, Lynn and Shauna all nod in agreement. This place is definitely something else.

Okay so I know nothing really happened during this chapter but I felt like they needed a little break after last chapter. I have some stuff planned for next chapter though so it'll be better. Also, Tris will NOT be pregnant. I just thought that her having a dream about it would be something different. If she ever is pregnant it won't be until much later in the story. Also, I need name ideas still and vote on gender! Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave feedback!


	6. Author's Note

Okay so I've been thinking about this for a little bit and I've decided this story is going on a temporary hiatus. I haven't really been getting any feedback on it and I haven't been able to come up with any new ideas. I've kind of hit a stand still so I decided to just leave it for a while and focus on my other stories and work on some new ones I've got ideas for. However, if you guys have any ideas for this one (or ideas for another story for that matter) please feel free to let me know! I hope to be back really soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
